vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Vehicles
This page contains the vehicles that have been used by the characters of . Elena Gilbert's SUV Elena's SUV is a 2008 Ford Escape. It was first seen in Lost Girls when she took Stefan to Salvatore Estate. Next in 162 Candles when Elena came to Salvatore Boarding House. In The Turning Point Elena had a car crash where Damon pulled her from the wreckage, and later moved the SUV to the side of the road. After the wreck, Elena used Jenna's Car for the remainder of season 2, but she now has her SUV back, as seen in season 3. Elenacar2 8.jpg|Elena's Ford Escape Elenacar6.jpg|Car in the woods Stefan Salvatore's Car Stefan's Car is a red 1962 Porsche 356 B. It was first seen in There Goes the Neighborhood. Stefan told Matt that it's been passed through the family, but probably he bought it when it was made, or took it from a victim. Stefan lets Matt and Caroline take it for a drive after thier double date in There Goes the Neighborhood. '' stef's car.jpg|Stefan's Porsche stefan's porche.png|back of Stefan's Porsche Damon Salvatore's Car '''Damon's Car' is a 1969 Chevy Camaro ZL-1. It was first seen in Family Ties when he was in it with Caroline. In Bloodlines he went with Elena to Bree's Bar in it. During Stefan's rescue they used the car to help save Stefan. Next time, in Rose when Stefan and Damon went to save Elena. Barout.JPG|Car outside Bree's Bar Damon car3 17.jpg|Damon's Camaro Damoncar 4.jpg|Damon and Caroline Bonnie Bennett's Car 2007 Blue Toyota Prius Only seen in the Pilot. Katerina Graham also drives the same type of car in real life. Bonnie's car.jpg|Bonnie Prius in the Pilot 2006 White Toyota Prius In all other episode's, Bonnie's Prius is white. Bonnie_car2_3.jpg|Bonnie's car later in the series (2006 Toyota Prius) Caroline Forbes' Car 2006 Dodge Charger In Let The Right One In, she is shown driving the Charger when she gets stranded in the woods during a storm. Carolinecar 17.jpg|Caroline's Dodge Charger 2011 Ford Fiesta Later, in season 2, Caroline is seen driving a 2011 Ford Fiesta. Caroline-forbes-and-ford-fiesta-profile.jpg|Caroline's Ford Fiesta Tyler Lockwood's Car Tyler's Car is a vintage 1971 Buick GS . It was first seen in Haunted when Vicki attacked Tyler, but Stefan and Damon stopped her and Damon erased Tyler's memory of the attack. Tyercar7.jpg|Tyler's Car Mayor Richard Lockwood's Car Mayor Richard's Car is a '98 Ford Crown Victoria. In'' Founder's Day'' he lends it to his son so he could take Matt and Caroline home before the Gilbert Device was actived. They crashed on the way because of the activation of the Device. Mayor's car.jpg|Mayor's Car Mayorcar_22.jpg|Mayor's car before the crash Sheriff's Police Car Sheriff's Police Car is a police car driven by Sheriff Elizabeth Forbes. Sheriffcar6.jpg|Sheriff's Police Car Deputies Police Car Deputies Police Car are the police cars driven by the Mystic Falls Deputies. Cars.jpg|Police cars Logan Fell's SUV Logan's SUV is a 2006 Ford Explorer. It is seen in The Turning Point ''when kidnapps Caroline, but he was apprehended by Stefan and Damon. Logan was killed shortly after this, by Alaric Saltzman. Logan Fell's SUV.jpg|Logan's SUV Logancar 10.jpg|Logan's Car Matt Donovan's Truck 1981 Dodge Ram It is first seen in ''The Turning Point, when Tyler asked him if he could give him a ride, and in Unpleasantville when Caroline and Matt first kiss on the street. Tumblr lpagm9HnG81qb7vtvo6 r1 500.jpg|Matt's Dodge Ram Chevrolet C30 In season 3, Matt is seen driving a Chevrolet C30. In The Departed it was driven off the side of the wickery bridge. matts C30 chevy pickup.jpg|Matt's Chevy C30 Pickup Truck3x22.png|Truck at the bottom of the river Mason Lockwood's Bronco Mason's 1982 Ford Bronco XLT is seen in season 2. In'' The Return he comes to town after the death of his brother, Mayor Richard (Dick) Lockwood. Damon later kills Mason, and puts his dead body in the bronco and pushes it to the bottom of a ravine. Uncle Mason's Bronco.jpg|Uncle Mason's Ford Bronco Alaric Saltzman's Tahoe '''Alaric's '''vehicle' is a white 2007 Chevrolet Tahoe. It was first seen in Bad Moon Rising, when he, Damon and Elena were going to see Vanessa. Alaric keeps a lot of weapons against vampires inside the car. Alaricsjeep.jpg|Alaric's Tahoe Katherine Pierce's Car 2005 Aston Martin DB9 Coupe The Aston Martin is seen in season 2, at the end of Kill or Be Killed, when she met with Mason to get the moonstone. Katherines car.jpg|Katherine's Aston Martin DB9 Porsche Panamera In season 3, Katherine is driving the Porsche Panamera during The Reckoning, and the end of The Homecoming (interior only). Katherine's Porsche Panamara.jpg|Katherine's Porsche Panamara Trevor's SUV '''Trevor's Car is a 2011 Gen. 3 Ford Expedition. It is only seen at the beginning of Rose, when he met with Elena's kidnapper. Trevorcar.jpg|Trevor's Expedition Kidnapper's Car Kidnapper's Car is a 2010 Ford Taurus. It is only seen at the beginning of Rose, when Trevor came to him. Kidnappercar.jpg|Kidnapper's Car Grayson and Miranda Gilbert's Car Grayson and Miranda's car is a Volvo S Series sedan. It was seen in in a flashback sequence and later at the bottom of the river Carbottomoftheriver3x22.png|The Gilbert' s Volvo Cargilberts3x22.png|Greyson and Miranda picking up Elena Jenna Sommer's Car Jenna Sommers Mini Cooper S Cabrio belonged to Jenna throughout season 1 and 2. When Elena wrecks her Ford Escape, Jenna lets Elena drive the Mini Cooper. mini-cooper-convertible-and-elena-gilbert-gallery.jpg|Elena driving Jenna's Mini Cooper Jenna's mini cooper.jpg|Jenna's Mini Cooper Klaus's SUV 2007 Lincoln Navigator It is first seen in The End of the Affair, and also later in Before Sunset. It is thought to be the same vehicle Max was seen driving in season 2. Klaus' SUV.jpg|Klaus's Ford Expedition Isobel's SUV.jpg Freightliner Klaus is seen in season 3, Disturbing Behavior using a M2 Business Class Freightliner. Klaus Freightliner.jpg|Klaus's Freightliner Jules SUV Jules drives a 1988 Toyota Land Crusier. Werewolf machine.jpg|Jules SUV Honorable Mentions 1929 Lincoln Touring old lincolin.jpg|Old Lincoln 1924 Ford Model T Ford model T.jpg|Model T 1931 Ford Model A 1920's scene.jpg|Ford Model A 1942 Ford Super Delux 1942 ford super delux.jpg|1942 Ford Super Delux Category:Objects